


Control

by PipGirl



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipGirl/pseuds/PipGirl
Summary: F!Courier set Benny free at the Fort. He repays her kindness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Fallout Kink Meme requesting a female courier with a rape fetish trying to find someone to "consensually ravish her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby. You want me to do what?"

To his credit, Benny looked horrified. The courier grinned at his discomfort. "You heard what I said."

"But baby...why?"

She shrugged. "It's a fantasy of mine. Has been for a long time. And frankly, you're the first guy I've met who I think could pull it off."

"Forgive me, pussycat, but I'm not flattered." He frowned, which she found adorable.

"Fine. Forget I said anything." She picked up her pack and headed for the door out of his suite. "Well, enjoy Vegas and your freedom. See you around, maybe."

"Yeah...see ya."

He was still frowning when she left.

 

She was well out of Freeside and out into the wastes when someone grabbed her from behind. She hadn't even heard the bastard sneaking up on her, and before she could twist in his grip and go for her gun, he'd already pulled it out of her holster and tossed it far out of reach. She raised an elbow to break his nose, but he anticipated that, too, and wrenched her arm back down. She craned her head around and found herself face to face with Benny.

"Now, now, pussycat," he crooned, "you didn't think you could just spring me from the Legion and walk away, didja?" His grip was like iron around her ribcage, his expression ominous.

She struggled, but he held tight. "You got what you wanted," she said. "I gave you Vegas."

"Right. And I'm supposeda believe you'll just hand it over to me, just like that? Come on, baby, I wasn't born yesterday. Way I see it, you're plannin' something, maybe to sneak back in someday and do what Caesar wanted you to do."

She shook her head frantically. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it then."

"Maybe," he conceded. "Or maybe you want me to know that it's personal, between you and me, and not just because you're told to."

"That's not it. That's not it at all. I'm just tired of killing people, that's all." She struggled again, trying to crush his instep with her boot, but he knew the trick and evaded her. "I'm telling you the truth. Let me go. You'll never see me again."

"Hm. I don't think so, pussycat. Nobody's that goody goody." One of his hands drifted upward. "'Specially not me."

He cupped her breast and gave it an experimental squeeze.

She gasped in fear and began fighting him in earnest, but he knew the moves and kept her tight against him. She could feel him growing hard, his cock pressing into her backside as she fought. "Please," she begged, "please, don't do this. I'll leave. I'll leave the Mojave. You'll never see me again."

He put his lips to her ear. "Oh, you're wrong, pussycat. I'm going to be seeing more of you. A lot more." Faster than she could react, he wrenched her arms behind her and kneed her in the small of her back, sending her to the ground. He fell on top of her, pinning her firmly as he pulled a cord from his pocket and bound her wrists. She squealed and twisted, but he was heavy, solid muscle, and he held her down with strong thighs. When her hands were secure, he raised a little, allowing her to turn over, but then he held her down again. She stilled when she saw he'd drawn both Maria and a knife. He put the former to her temple and grinned down at her. "I think you two ladies are already acquainted. Aren't you?" When she didn't answer, he prodded her hip with his knee.

She nodded her head and answered with a shaky voice, "Yes." She sounded weak and terrified.

He lowered the knife to her belly and slid it under her shirt, slicing it open but careful not to nick her. "Don't want to spoil the goods," he explained, flipping the fabric aside to expose her bare midriff and bra. Another flick of the knife and he exposed her breasts. He smiled. "Nice charlies," he said appreciatively. "Give 'em a shake for me, will ya?" She started to glare at him, but he pressed the pistol harder into her head. She blushed and did as he asked, shaking her torso so that her tits wrenched back and forth. "Mmm. Good girl. Again." He dropped the knife to the side and grabbed one of her tits, holding it as she moved, watching the other hungrily. He began squeezing the breast he held, tightening his grip until she yelped in pain. The desire on his face increased with her cry. "Oh, pussycat, you do know how to please a guy."

She found her voice. "Get off of me, you bastard!"

He only grinned in reply and tightened his grip. "Again," he commanded, and tears began to slip from her eyes as she complied.

At last he released her abused breast and slid himself down her legs to unfasten her pants. She turned her head away and her tears fell into the sand beneath her as he slid her pants and panties off of her hips. His rough fingers brushed through her pubic hair and she sobbed. "Nice," he commented again. "Been awhile since I've seen a full bush. Most women on the Strip keep themselves shaved. They're always ready for a fuck." He pushed his finger between the folds of her pussy, rubbing it up and down. "You're not ready, though, are ya? That's too bad. Gonna hurt more. For you, anyway." She tried again to struggle when he released her legs to remove the rest of her clothes, but with the gun at her head, there wasn't much she could do. He laughed at her and pried her legs open with his free hand and one knee. "Open wide, pussycat." He then used his free hand to unzip his own pants and pull out his cock.

"Please," she tried again, "don't."

He ignored her and fingered her cunt again, this time thrusting his finger inside. He was right, she wasn't wet at all, and his calloused finger hurt as he buried it in her. She cried out and he grinned as he began fucking her with it. "That's it, baby," he purred, "tell me how it feels. It hurts? That's good, baby, that's real good." He reached beneath her hips and lifted her to resettle them on his lap. He positioned the head of his cock at her opening and at last pulled the gun away, using one hand to pull open the lips of her pussy and the other to guide his cock in. She tried to fight him, but he yanked her down, impaling her on his cock.

She shrieked, the pain of his dick stabbing into her dry cunt feeling like he was ripping her open. She screamed for help, knowing no one would hear, and he laughed at her again. He laid down on top of her, holding her down by the hair, and began thrusting into her, hard and fast. "Goddamn it, you're a tight little bitch, aren't you?" She sobbed and he responded by grabbing her tit again, crushing it in his hand, twisting it and grinding down. She squealed at the new pain as he continued to fuck her raw pussy. "Oh, god, you feel good. You've just been waiting for me, haven't ya? Is this what you wanted when you set me free at the fort? Is it?" She shook her head and he pulled at her breast; if he hadn't been holding her down with his body, he would have lifted her off the ground by it. "Tell me it is."

"Yes," she sobbed.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, it's what I wanted."

He fucked her harder. "Tell me what you wanted."

She could only cry in response.

He hammered his cock into her, punctuating his words with blows against her cervix, the pain almost paralyzing for her. "Tell. Me. What. You wanted. From me."

She gasped and he paused the battering of her uterus so she could speak. "This," she mumbled through her tears.

He slammed her again. "'This,' what?"

"This. I wanted...I wanted you to...fuck me." She blushed in shame.

He resumed pounding her already-battered cunt. "Fuck you how? Tell me how."

She turned her face away from the lust on his. "Like this. Hard."

"Tell me to make it hurt. I need you to tell me to hurt you."

"Hurt me," she replied in a tiny voice. "Please. Hurt me."

"More?"

"More."

"Harder?"

"Harder."

"Faster?" He didn't wait for her answer, but redoubled his speed. She screamed in agony and sorrow.

He didn't seem to notice that she didn't answer, instead putting his head down and bearing down on her, fucking her impossibly harder. She whimpered and tried again to get away, but he hardly noticed, his grip on her so tight that she had no chance to wriggle free. He lowered his head and bit down on her bruised tit, clamping down so hard that she could feel blood trailing down the curve of the breast. He grunted against her skin, the sound obscene, vile.

The rape seemed like it went on forever. She found herself staring up at the sky, limp, letting him violate her without even trying to get away now. She could hear the slapping of his body smacking against hers, and the pain was unbearable, but there was nothing she could do. She was well and truly helpless beneath him, completely at his pleasure and mercy.

At last his expression began to change, the ecstasy of his pending orgasm evident. He raised his hips from hers as he pounded her just enough that he could reach between them. His calloused fingers found her clit and he toyed with it expertly. She fought the rising wave, but even in this was helpless against him. Her orgasm crashed through her as he stiffened in his, the look on his face one of pure pleasure, and she could feel his groan rumble through him, through her. He dropped on top of her, his weight almost suffocating, and he reached up to stroke her hair before rolling off of her. "Damn, pussycat," he said, and he sounded exhausted. He pulled her to him and began fumbling with the rope around her wrists.

"'Damn,' yourself," she answered. "I didn't think you were ever going to finish."

"Complaint?" he asked, grinning.

She grinned back. "No way. Do all tribals have that kind of endurance?"

"Hell, no. That's all me, pussycat." He freed her arms, then held her close. "Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

"Mmmm," she replied, curling against him and resting her cheek against his heaving chest, "everything and more."

"I aim to please."

She reached down to stroke his softened cock. "When can you be ready to go again?"

He looked down at her in disbelief. "Baby, you're gonna kill me."

"No, I'm not. I promised. Besides, where else am I going to find someone who can give me a ride like that?"

"Nowheresville, that's where." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "You're one smart pussycat."

"And you're one terrific fuck."

"Don't I know it." He settled back with a very smug grin.

When they'd both regained their breath and composure, they walked back to Vegas together.


End file.
